


Please

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Death Eaters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this beautiful, beautiful manip :<br/>http://gleeddicted.tumblr.com/post/71984649289/hogwarts-klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say it ain't so

Blaine knows that something is up with his boyfriend.

Kurt is lost in thoughts, lately - and there is also the fact that he doesn’t let Blaine touching him.

They make out, sure, in alcoves and abandoned classrooms whenever they have Potions lessons together - the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw schedules don’t always match - but it’s like Kurt doesn’t want their skin below the collar to touch.

For a while, Blaine thought that Kurt was worried because of the rise of the Dark Lord, and that he couldn’t move on from his grief over Finn’s murder.

But then Burt sent an owl saying that he had made sure to have a company of Aurors at all time - being the Minister of Security does have its perks - so it doesn’t make any sense.

He tries to bring up the subject, tries to make Kurt see that they need to communicate if they want to be a healthy couple.

But Kurt brushes him off.

More and more violently.

And Blaine has reached his breaking point.

——

"Now we’re going to talk, whether you like it or not!"

Kurt turns on his heels, facing Blaine in the Astronomy tower.

Blaine approaches, hands buried in his pockets, and he looks so miserable - Kurt almost goes to him.

It’s not that he doesn’t love him anymore.

Au contraire.

Why would he have agreed to … it, otherwise?

"What is there to talk about?" he replies nonchalantly and Blaine raises teary eyes toward him.

"Don’t tell me that you think we are fine, Kurt," Blaine says, and there it is, that little inflection on Kurt’s name that makes him feel like his name is actually a spell.

"I - have no idea what you’re talking about," Kurt replies haughtily and Blaine stomps his foot to the ground in open frustration.

As usual, his inner Veela magic is released whenever his anger gets the best of him. A silver lightning travels the ground until it meets Kurt’s foot, traveling through his body to his fingertips.

Through his forearm.

"Dammit!" he yells, clutching his right arm.

Blaine’s eyes open wide. “Kurt!” he exclaims, coming closer.

But Kurt raises his left hand, stopping Blaine from coming to his side.

"You wanted to talk, love," he says, his voice dark and dangerous, causing Blaine to take a step backward. "Let’s talk."

Slowly, to make sure that he doesn’t hurt himself any more than Blaine’s lightning has already, Kurt starts rolling up his hoodie’s sleeve. “You really don’t know what happened? What I have been training to, lately?” he asks Blaine and his boyfriend shakes his head.

Kurt lets out a dark chuckle, stomping on the little voice that wants him to tell Blaine the truth.

He has already lost his brother - he cannot lose his soulmate. And if he has to lie and hurt Blaine to keep him safe, then so be it.

"I’ve decided to fight," Kurt says, revealing the long dark mark on his pale skin, "for the obvious winner."

"No," Blaine breathes out, his tears falling freely now, "it can’t be - Kurt, tell me that it ain’t so," he says, and there is a begging undertone to his voice. "Tell me you haven’t done this."

No, I haven’t decided to rally a madman, my love. I’m going to help the Order by giving them insider’s information - Dumbledore doesn’t trust Snape 100% and I volunteered after Finn’s funeral.

"Ravenclaws are smart, Blaine," Kurt sneers, brushing his fingers in his hair. "We think things fully before making a decision, and this," he adds, pointing at the tattoo, "is the only smart thing to do."

I’ve never been more scared than now, but what can I do? Let him kill all the people I love like cows in a corridor? My family’s history is already scarred by his craziness.

"This is not about being smart," Blaine growls, "it’s about what is right!"

I love you too much to let you be in the line of fire.

"What is right is keeping children from the frontline!" Kurt yells. "Children like Finn! Like my mother was during the last war!"

And if I have to tell you goodbye to know that you are still alive, so be it.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice calming and Kurt feels Blaine’s Veela powers at work. "Let’s go and talk to the Headmaster - I’m sure we will find a solution!"

Kurt shakes his head. “Now that it’s done, I don’t see what he could do,” Kurt replies.

Besides, he’s all too happy to have me involved on the other side.

"Then I’ll join him too."

Now that’s not what Kurt expected. “What?”

Blaine moves closer and pulls Kurt against him. “Where you go, I go,” he says softly, his eyes flashing copper before returning to their usual amber hue. “And if you think i’m going to let you fight alone, you’re deadly wrong Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt is too distraught to reply, and he lets himself be pulled into a kiss.

"Besides," Blaine whispers, "what would you do without me?"


	2. Trump Card

The next morning, Kurt feels like throwing himself from the tower.

Or throwing up.

Throwing something against the wall.

He feels like throwing, that’s for sure.

After a not so minor freak-out, Kurt runs to the headmaster’s office to tell him that Blaine is decided to join Voldemort - for him.

God, what has he done?

Dumbledore listens to him explaining that he tried to protect Blaine by pushing him away, and of the consequences of that talk.

Just as he is trying to tell Dumbledore that they either need to get Blaine on the same program that he has entered to protect his mind from any Legillimency attack, a knock on the door cuts him short.

"Please come in," Dumbledore says and Kurt looks around the room, torn between hiding and acting like there is nothing wrong, "Mr. Anderson."

And that stops him short. What is Blaine doing here ?

"Good morning, Headmaster," Blaine says cheerfully and that sends a new wave of despair through Kurt’s mind - Blaine is a walking and breathing ray of sunshine; how is to become part of the Death Eaters?

"Lemon drop, Mr. Anderson?" Dumbledore offers and Blaine accepts one candy just as takes a sit next to Kurt.

"Good morning, love," Blaine says softly, and that’s when Kurt notices it.

The sliver of copper around Blaine’s pupils.

The metallic reflection that is the sign that the young man is using his Veela heritage.

"Headmaster, you asked for me?" 

From the shadows, the Potion master - and the Master Occlumens and Kurt’s mentor in the dangerous circles of the spying world - makes his presence known and Kurt feels like burying himself in the chair.

How long has he been here?

Dumbledore smiles at him and that is some form of comfort, before he turns to Snape.

"Well?"

Well? Well what ?

Snape turns his eyes on Blaine, who smiles innocently as he chews on the candy, but Kurt knows his boyfriend better than that.

His eyes are more and more Veela-ish, and there is a muscle jump in his jaw.

Snape looks frustrated and he crosses his arms on his chest after a little while, just as the tension leaves Blaine’s body.

"I can’t break it," he tells Dumbledore. "Now if you don’t mind," he adds, tilting his head toward the door and Dumbledore nods, letting him leave the room.

"What just happened?" Kurt asks before he can stop himself, because he sincerely feels like he has missed the punchline.

"Professor Snape tried to break your young friend’s mental shield," Dumbledore says and Blaine wiggles in his seat like he usually does when he gets an answer right. "Without succeeding, as you probably understood," he adds with a twinkle in his eyes.

That twinkle never announces anything good.

"Oh, Kurt, don’t judge too quickly," Blaine says suddenly, picking another candy from the glass bowl.

What?

"You shouldn’t pass judgement on our Headmaster," Blaine adds with a wink and Dumbledore chuckles.

"Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Anderson," he says and Kurt feels like his eyes are popping out of his head, "I have heard worse about me."

What?!

The old wizard turns to look at Kurt. “It would appear as if Mr. Anderson’s Veelaic heritage not only shields him from Legilimency, but gives him an immediate reading on anybody’s unsuspicious mind.”

Kurt stares at Blaine who has the decency to blush. “You just read my mind? Without me realizing it?”

Blaine nods and Kurt stands up to pace. “And you never told me that you could do this?”

Blaine stands up too and Dumbledore looks like he regrets not having popcorn to observe the drama unfolding. “I never use it, Kurt, I promise,” he says, his voice plaintive.

"How can I believe you?" Kurt snarls back and Blaine looks like he slapped him.

"Look at me," he replies, though, voice firm and confident. "Look at me in the eye and tell me you don’t trust me."

Kurt shakes his head, but he does look up at his … is Blaine still his boyfriend? And sure enough, Blaine is here, his eyes wide and a little wet, no copper in there now whatsoever and Kurt feels a rush of all the love he has for Blaine.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asks and Kurt doesn’t need to think twice.

"Yes."

"Do you think we can make it?"

Kurt bites his lower lip. “I don’t know Blaine - I don’t know if Voldemort will let you in, if he’s not going to kill you on sight just for the kicks of it!”

Blaine’s eyes become hard. “The same goes for you - the same goes for anyone in his vicinity,” he tells Kurt and sadly, he’s right. “Besides, not that I like to bring my family name in this, but we all know that Voldemort won’t pass up the opportunity to gain an Anderson in his rank,” he adds, mouth twisting into a grimace.

Sadly, he’s right on that account too.

"if we team up," Blaine says, trying to convince Kurt more than anything, "we can come out of it alive."

Kurt sighs. “And as traitors.”

Dumbledore stands up. “As unsung heroes,” he tells them and Blaine looks back at Kurt. 

"Sounds like something we would do, doesn’t it, love?"

With a sad smile, Kurt cups his face to bring their foreheads together.

Sadly …

He’s right.


End file.
